mlaliberationfandomcom-20200214-history
501st Reiter Battalion
The East German 501st Reiter Battalion is an elite TSF formation responding directly to the head of the council of commissar, by-passing oversight by both the National Volksarmee and the commissariats of the armed forces and justice. It is part of the East German Expeditionary Corp and participates in world-wide operations against the BETA alongside the Varangian Company. It is unofficially known as 'the Werewolves' due to being a covert reactivation of the 1983 Battalion of the same name. As such, the emblem and colors of the 501st are shared with its predecessors. Its insignia features the jackal-headed Egyptian god of death and burial Anubis. The machines of the Battalion are painted in a dark green and blue-gray camouflage pattern, while the lead unit is coated in a black and red camouflage pattern. The 501st Battalion's pilots are most well known for upholding the image of savage ferocity and steadfast resolve conveyed by their official moniker and are most often found engaging at short or melee range. The group is somewhat diverse, but is mostly composed of ethnic Germans and Russians. It is under-strength, numbering significantly less pilots than its nominal count, due to the rather exclusive nature of the unit. However, it is very closely-knit, as well as informal. Known Operations * 11th November 2001: The Battalion spearheaded the defense of the Niigata coastal city from a BETA incursion coming from the Sadogashima Hive. The East German Expeditionary Corp used the geography and urban terrain to funnel the BETA into and through prepared kill-zones along the river, and the 501st's Flights quickly cycled between the different positions to prevent them from being overwhelmed, prioritizing as the battle developed. * 5th December 2001: During the attempted coup by Japanese nationalists, the Battalion participated in the effort to lift the siege on the Imperial palace. Using AL and smoke warheads from artillery support, it moved quickly and slipped deep into Kyoto under cover, creating confusion and drawing forces from the renegade 1st Tactical Armor Regiment into close quarters combat. The 501st advanced quickly and made it as close as 100 meters away from the Imperial palace when the cease-fire was announced. When hostilities resumed shortly afterwards, the Battalion quickly entered and secured the outer courtyard. Members 1st Squadron - Nickname: Ruitare * Battalion commander: Commissar Alexis Alscher * 2nd Flight leader: 1st Lieutenant Nika Kuznetsova * 3rd Flight leader: 1st Lieutenant Fyodor Voronin Equipment Tactical Surface Fighters * Su-47pz Berkut: Piloted only by the commander * SwJ-1K Kraniche: Standard TSF of the Battalion Specialist systems and weapons * Zerstörer Supplemental Armor Other * Combat drugs: Reiters' fortified suits include the following chemical injections ** Phencyclidine micro-doses: This dissociative is well-known for inducing heightened levels of aggression and to allow its user to shrug off fatigue and serious injury without flinching. Small doses are used by the 501st during particularly difficult battles to increase their performance and to be able to ignore fatigue, impacts and spall wounds. ** Emergency Stabilizer: A product of Russo-German joint research, this compound is released in the body automatically when the suit's medical sensors detect an injury in order to provide immediate first aid. It contains multiple chemicals, including a powerful pro-coagulant to stem bleeding from aforementioned wounds and combined antibiotics geared towards cuts and poor environments. Trivia * The numeration for the 501st is a reference to the 501st Legion, the personal guard and elite strike force of the known cinema antagonist Darth Vader. * The first independent Heavy Panzer Battalion in World War II was also using the designation of 501st: Schwere Panzer-Abteilung 501. Category:Military Units Category:East Germany